1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and a system for magnetically treating fluids.
2. Background
It is well known that magnetism has an effect on fluids such as gasoline, diesel fuel, home heating oil and water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145, which issued on Feb. 25, 1986 to the present applicants for Magnetic Fuel Line Device, teaches the use of a magnetic structure which is positioned adjacent a fuel line for creating a magnetic influence on the fuel conveyed therethrough to a fuel consuming apparatus.
Other such patents which relate to the treatment of fluids with magnetism include:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,349,354 Mijata October 24, 1967 3,923,660 Kottmeier December 2, 1975 4,146,479 Brown March 27, 1979 4,216,092 Shalhook et al. August 5, 1980 4,265,754 Minold May 5, 1981 4,278,549 Abrams et al. July 14, 1981 4,366,053 Findler December 28, 1982 ______________________________________
It is also known that magnets will lose their magnetic strength as the temperature increases. Tests have shown that for every degree Centigrade (C) increase over 20.degree. C., there is a 0.15% decrease in magnetic strength. At 450.degree. C., sometimes referred to as the Curie point, a permanent magnet loses substantially all of its magnetic strength. Much of this strength, however, is regained as the magnet cools. In some environments, such as in the engine compartment of an automobile or truck or in a boiler or steam generator, the temperature of the surrounding environment or atmosphere may rise to as much as 150.degree. C. Such rise in temperature results in a loss of magnetic field energy or activity equal to: ##EQU1##
It will thus be appreciated that such loss of magnetic strength oftentimes severely limits the effectiveness of such magnetic devices.